The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a dispenser that dispenses a heated post-foaming gel.
Shaving lather dispensers that dispense heated shaving lather have been known for some time. For example, Rossi U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,910 discloses a heatable shaving lather dispenser including a housing, an elongate heat conductive block and a heater disposed in a channel in the block. A lather carrying duct extends through the block in heat transfer relationship with the heater and a first end of the duct is in fluid communication with an aerosol container. A second end of the duct has a selectively operable valve disposed therein. The duct is maintained at container pressure and the valve is actuable to dispense heated lather into the hand of a user.
Wilkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,504 discloses a heated aerosol lather dispenser having a casing, a lather-containing pressurized aerosol container retained in the casing and a head disposed above the aerosol container. The head includes an electrically heated block having a passage therethrough in fluid communication with the lather in the container. A valved outlet is provided between the passage and a discharge spout and is selectively actuable to dispense lather.
Post-foaming shaving materials have been developed which are designed to be dispensed in gel form. The post-foaming shave gel may then be applied to the skin of the user and, in the course of such application, the post-foaming shave gel is worked in a fashion that causes the gel to foam. While such gels are effective to prepare the skin of the user for shaving, it is believed that the skin preparation effect and/or shaving comfort are enhanced when the gel is heated and then applied to the skin. However, known dispensing devices, such those disclosed in the Rossi and Wilkins patents described above, are not designed specifically for use with such gels, and, in fact, use of such dispensers and can result in undesirable premature foaming of the gel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing a heated gel includes a housing having a recess therein, a coupling assembly disposed in the housing and adapted to retain a pressurized gel container in the recess and a heater assembly disposed in the housing. The heater assembly includes a heater selectively operable to develop heat and a heat exchanger in heat transfer relationship with the heater and having a chamber for receiving a quantity of gel. The heater assembly further includes a first valve in fluid communication with a first portion of the chamber and operable to expose the chamber to pressurized gel and a second valve in fluid communication with a second portion of the chamber and operable to allow dispensing of gel without substantial foaming.
A further alternative aspect of the present invention comprehends a combination of a dispensing apparatus and a can of pressurized shaving gel. The can includes a can valve and a coupling cap having a circumferential flange. The dispensing apparatus includes a housing having a recess therein wherein the can is disposed in the recess, a coupling assembly disposed in the housing and engaging the circumferential flange of the coupling cap and a heater assembly disposed in the housing. The heater assembly includes a heater selectively operable to develop heat and a heat exchanger in heat transfer relationship with the heater and having a chamber. The heater assembly further includes a first valve in fluid communication with a first portion of the chamber and engageable to move the can valve and the first valve to open positions to expose the chamber to pressurized shaving gel and a second valve in fluid communication with a second portion of the chamber and operable to allow dispensing of gel without substantial foaming.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description.